Undesirable Feelings
by KENzeira
Summary: Sasuke atau Naruto, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada seseorang yang mampu berada di sampingmu sekalipun kau tak menginginkannya ada. /"Kau terus menyiksaku dan aku tak dapat berbuat apapun karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." AU. SasuSakuNaru. RnR?


**UNDESIRABLE FEELINGS**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning : Maybe rush, OOC, typo(s). Alternative Universe.**

* * *

oOo

_The necklace's point of view all the way_

Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Haruno Sakura.

Di lain kesempatan, kau akan tersenyum seraya menjentikkan jari ketika membaca sederet tulisan sederhana dari Sasuke, dan di kesempatan lainnya, kau akan menangis seraya memeluk boneka beruang kesayanganmu. Padahal tulisan yang kaubaca masih serupa. Apa yang salah dengan tulisan itu? Apa yang salah dengan dirimu?

Beruntunglah, hari ini kau lebih senang menyibukkan diri di depan cermin. Aku hanya bisa memandangmu yang begitu teliti mengenakan _eyeliner_. Entah kenapa, kau merasa pantas apabila menggunakan kosmetik yang satu itu. Sederhananya; dengan menggunakan _eyeliner_, kau percaya dapat menghilangkan bekas-bekas air mata. Bukankah aku benar, Sakura?

Tentu saja, kau pernah mengatakannya. Bahkan meski temanmu—Tenten—berkata kau terlihat menyeramkan dengan _eyeliner_, kau tetap menggunakannya.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar tak ada yang menyadari kalau aku sehabis menangis." Seraya tersenyum, kau katakan alasan di balik kebiasaanmu mengenakan _eyeliner_ beberapa bulan silam. Tenten yang mendengar alasan tak logis itu hanya terdiam, merasa aneh.

Ya, kau memang aneh, Sakura. Aku nyaris setiap waktu bersamamu selama dua tahun terakhir ini dan aku benar-benar yakin kau tipe gadis aneh. Kau kerap kali memamerkan senyuman angkuhmu, sekalipun hatimu tidak seangkuh senyuman itu. Aku tahu benar bagaimana watakmu. Kau bukan orang yang mau menerima kekalahan, maka dari itu, kau selalu berusaha menjadi yang teratas. Kau selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik.

Dan apabila kau tak bisa mencapai apa yang kauinginkan, yang akan kaulakukan adalah; mengeluarkan emosi. Entah itu marah atau menangis, kau pasti melakukan salah satunya jika kau merasa kalah. Seperti empat bulan yang lalu, kau beradu argumentasi sengit dengan (mantan) kekasihmu; Uzumaki Naruto. Kau meyakini bahwa; _jika melakukan kebohongan, maka akan terlahir kebohongan lainnya_. Sementara Naruto sama sekali tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu.

Argumentasi itu tak berakhir dalam satu atau dua jam. Kau bahkan menghabiskan waktu nyaris semalaman untuk meyakinkan kekasihmu yang sok jenius itu. Kau gagal. Naruto keras kepala dan tidak mau menyetujui pendapatmu. Alhasil, kau marah besar dan tidak sudi mengirim pesan pada Naruto keesokan harinya, lusa, bahkan sampai satu minggu.

Itulah Haruno Sakura yang kukenal. Gadis paling narsis yang mengakui dirinya sendiri egois. Tak peduli sekalipun kau masih menyayangi Naruto, keegoisanmu adalah nomor satu. Mungkin itulah penyebab laki-laki manis pecinta ramen itu meninggalkanmu bersama gadis lain. Apa kau sudi menangisi keegoisanmu yang setinggi langit itu?

"Cih, silakan ambil saja Naruto. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Bukankah aku ini orang baik, yang memberikan sesuatu kepada yang lebih membutuhkan?" ujarmu sarkastik pada seorang gadis cantik bernama Shion yang kemudian diketahui sebagai kekasih gelap Naruto.

Dalam ucapan, kau memang setajam samurai. Tapi aku tahu benar apa yang kaurasakan saat itu. Kecewa, tentu saja. Diam-diam kau menyayangkan perselingkuhan Naruto dengan Shion, namun jika kau lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan laki-laki itu, pemikiran idiotmu berkata; _kau merasa kalah_. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang paling anti bagimu.

Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak membutuhkan Naruto di sampingmu, lalu membuangnya pada gadis bernama Shion itu, dan itulah yang membuatmu merasa menang. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu yang seringkali tak terduga itu.

"Meski aku melakukan ini, sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku hanya butuh pelampiasan atas segala kekesalanku terhadap keegoisanmu. Aku sudah bosan menghadapinya, Sakura-chan," lirih Naruto. Entah kenapa wajah laki-laki itu terlihat begitu banyak gurat penyesalan.

Selain kau, aku juga tahu bagaimana seorang Naruto. Bagiku, dia adalah laki-laki paling sabar yang mampu bertahan menelan mentah-mentah sifat egoismu selama hampir satu tahun. Dia tak pernah marah sekalipun kau kerap kali memancing amarahnya. Dia selalu menuruti aturan yang kaubuat dalam mempertahankan hubungan. Sementara ketika Naruto mencoba mengaturmu, jangan harap kau akan mengikutinya.

Kau percaya bahwa kau adalah personifikasi sempurna angin. Menjelajah kemana pun yang kau ingin, melakukan apapun yang kauhendaki. Kebebasan adalah kau sendiri. Tak ada aturan dalam hidupmu yang gila itu. Maka dari itu, kau akan selalu menolak jika diatur apalagi diperintah, karena bagiku kau adalah … angin tersesat yang tak mau percaya arah.

Tapi, aku yakin, sebelum kejadian di bulan September satu tahun lalu, kau bukanlah Haruno Sakura yang seperti saat ini. Sebelum itu, kau adalah tipe gadis penurut. Kau juga lugu, otakmu dengan cepat mampu terpengaruhi oleh apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitar. Ketika seseorang berkata; _manusia berawal dari monyet_, meski terdengar sinting, kau akan memercayai kata-kata itu.

Hmm … aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura. Aku berharap laki-laki itu dapat hadir kembali, membantu mewarnai hari-hari kelabumu. Ya, satu-satunya laki-laki setelah ayahmu yang paling kauturuti perintah serta aturannya; Uchiha Sasuke. Dia merubah dirimu begitu banyak. Sang personifikasi Bintang Luka sebagai pelengkap.

Seharusnya laki-laki itu masih di sini, masih membantumu merangkai kata-kata puitis penyejuk hati, menyemangati kegiatanmu menuangkan ide ke dalam tulisan. Aku berpikir, seharusnya Sasuke benar-benar masih bersamamu. Tidak, dia memang harus bersamamu. Hanya dia laki-laki yang bisa mengontrol keegoisanmu, hanya dia yang mampu membuatmu tunduk.

Tapi … dia memang selalu bersamamu, kan?

Seusai menyibukkan diri di depan cermin; mengenakan _eyeliner_, sedikit _lipgloss_ berwarna _peach_, kau bergegas pergi. Kemanapun kau melangkah, aku tak pernah lepas mengawasimu. Entah kenapa aku berpikir memang inilah tugasku, memperhatikan, mengawasi, dan menilai baik buruk perilakumu. Meski aku yakin itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya karena aku tak bisa memberimu komentar maupun saran.

Kau berhenti sejenak di samping jalan, kau meraih ponsel dalam saku celana pendekmu. Mengirim sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Hei, Sakura, kau hendak membuat janji pertemuan, ya? Aku penasaran kira-kira siapa yang akan kautemui. Aku yakin, kali ini laki-laki, mana mungkin kau berdandan begitu lama hanya untuk bertemu sahabatmu Ino yang galak itu, kan? Nah, sudah pasti kau akan bertemu dengan laki-laki.

Dan untunglah, posisiku selalu membuatku mampu mengintip pesan yang sedang kauketik. Benar saja, kau mengirim pesan pada laki-laki. Mantan kekasihmu yang sabar itu; Uzumaki Naruto. Ada apa, ya?

Singkat cerita, kau menunggu Naruto di sebuah kafe di sekitar jalan Kabukicho. Sesekali kau mengetuk-ngetukkan jarimu di atas meja. Pasti tidak sabar menunggu.

"Lima menit lagi dia belum datang, aku akan pergi," ujarmu. Beruntung, dua menit setelah itu Naruto datang. Laki-laki tersebut mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru, seraya melempar senyum dia melambaikan tangannya. Sayang sekali laki-laki setampan itu dilewatkan.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya sambil duduk berhadapan denganmu.

"Ya, benar-benar lama." Kau menjawab dengan tampang sinis. Hanya sepuluh menit, kurasa itu tidak begitu lama, kau tahu?

"Ah, _gomennasai_."

Lalu perbincangan ringan pun terjadi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto selalu terlihat bersemangat ketika sedang bercerita, bahkan di depan seorang gadis bertampang sinis sepertimu. Dia bercerita tentang banyak hal, tentang saudara perempuannya yang belajar memainkan gitar di usia lima tahun, dilanjut dengan persoalan pekerjaan yang menyita banyak waktu. Kau hanya mengangguk, seolah tidak tertarik.

Lalu, untuk apa kau mengajak Naruto bertemu jika kau mengabaikan cerita yang dikisahkannya seperti ini, Sakura? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Kau masih bersama Shion?" tanyamu keluar dari jalur pembicaraan. Tampaknya akan ada obrolan yang sedikit berat, menyangkut masalalu.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, ia berdeham sebelum menjawab. "Tidak. Sudah lama sekali aku berpisah dengannya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku menjalin hubungan bersama Shion hanya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, tidak lebih."

"Oh."

"Sebenarnya sulit sekali melenyapkan perasaanku padamu, Sakura-chan. Aku selalu mencoba tidak peduli, tapi aku selalu gagal melakukannya. Bagiku, Shion hanya pelepas penat yang melanda hubungan kita kala itu. Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar."

Kau tersenyum miring. "Kau ingin semuanya berjalan lancar? Cih, untung saja aku memiliki teman yang cerdas. Dia bisa langsung tahu kalau kau sedang bermain di belakangku. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal Ino yang mampu membuka mataku tentang kebrengsekkanmu."

Tidakkah itu terlalu kasar? Kupikir pertemuan kali ini adalah untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Naruto, rupanya kau masih nafsu untuk memancing emosi. Lihatlah, betapa sabar laki-laki itu. Ia hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku memang brengsek, maka dari itu, maafkan aku."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali sampai aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu, maaf untuk itu," ujar Naruto. Kau memutar bola mata bosan.

Lalu keheningan tercipta. Kau lebih terfokus menikmati secangkir moka, menyesapnya perlahan, sedangkan Naruto, dia sama sekali tak memalingkan wajahnya ke arahmu—yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit malu, karena laki-laki itu terlihat seperti sedang memperhatikanku meski kenyataannya tidak begitu.

"Um, Sakura-chan, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Kau melihat ke arahnya. "Tanyakan saja."

"Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku, untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu? Lagipula, bukankah laki-laki itu sudah kembali padamu?"

_Laki-laki itu_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tidak pernah mau mengotori mulutnya dengan menyebut nama _laki-laki itu_. Meski dia tipe orang yang penuh semangat dan terkesan santai, namun aku tahu benar kalau dalam hatinya dia begitu membenci _laki-laki itu_.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Wajah Naruto menegang ketika mendengar nama _laki-laki itu_. Ia tak pernah mau mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulutmu, Sakura. Lihatlah, wajahnya begitu pucat. Sepertinya mulut Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata selama beberapa saat, karena ia memilih untuk mengangguk singkat.

"Ah, ya, dia memang sudah menjadi kekasihku lagi. Aku bahagia sekali. Omong-omong, dari mana kau tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke?"

"Dari status hubunganmu di situs jejaring sosial _facebook_." Naruto menjawab dengan wajah yang entah. Padahal, aku yakin sekali kalau Naruto lebih penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang pertama. "Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya. Benar, kan, dia memang penasaran dengan jawaban dari soal yang satu itu.

Kau memainkan ujung cangkir moka yang sudah tersisa setengah. Kau memasang senyuman yang lebih aneh dari biasanya. Entah kenapa, aku ikut penasaran dengan jawabanmu. "Uh, kau ingin tahu? Jujur saja, aku masih menyayangimu. Maka dari itu, aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Naruto membatu. Tidak, tidak, jangan percaya pada kata-kata manisnya, Naruto! Sakura pasti sedang berbohong padamu! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak memberitahu laki-laki malang itu, namun, aku tahu aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Sungguh, demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang kaupikirkan, Sakura.

"Aku … aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum. Namun sesaat setelah itu, dia berwajah muram. "Tapi, kau tahu benar bagaimana watak kekasihmu. Aku tidak mau dia berencana membunuh dirinya sendiri seperti dulu karena tahu kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku. Dia pasti akan marah besar jika tahu kau mengajakku bertemu."

Kau tertawa hambar. "Dia baik-baik saja. Sangat baik-baik saja. Sudah tak mungkin baginya untuk berencana bunuh diri lagi. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan."

Ya, aku masih ingat kejadian waktu itu. Lima bulan setelah berpisah dengan Sasuke, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Dan laki-laki itu adalah Naruto. Anehnya, berselang dua bulan, Sasuke kembali lagi ke kehidupanmu, memintamu kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Kau yang saat itu masih diliputi dendam, memanfaatkan situasi untuk memperbaiki 'kekalahanmu' atas Sasuke di masalalu.

Kau membiarkan laki-laki tampan itu memohon. Kau bahkan memberi tantangan untuk membuat 16 puisi dalam satu malam pada Sasuke. Mungkin saat itu Sasuke lebih gila darimu, dia menyanggupinya dan dia benar-benar membuat 16 puisi hari itu. Namun, kau justru menolaknya setelah Sasuke selesai memposting puisi-puisi tersebut di _website_-nya. Jahat sekali. Sungguh jahat. Tak heran jika dia berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Akan tetapi, meski aku tak pernah bicara, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lain di matamu. Diam-diam kau berharap bisa melepaskan Naruto dan kembali bersama Sasuke. Namun, lagi-lagi, kau berpikir jika kau melakukan itu maka kau akan merasa kalah. Alasannya sederhana; _kau jatuh ke lubang yang sama_.

Aku tahu, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu, Sakura. Kau begitu terpukul saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan kalian tepat pada _anniversary_ kalian yang ke satu tahun. Aku tahu kau terluka begitu banyak. Aku juga tahu, kau tidak bisa menerima alasan Sasuke yang mengatakan dia ingin kembali menjalin hubungan dengan cinta pertamanya. Aku sangat tahu….

Kau menangis hari itu. Kau memeluk Ino hari itu. Dan kau berubah sejak hari itu.

Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu hanya kepuasan. Kau **menuhankan** kesenangan. Kau membuat masalah tapi kau tak mau terlibat dalam masalah. Keegoisanmu semakin memuncak, melebihi batasnya. Kau menyakiti siapapun yang kau pikir akan menyakitimu. Kau liar. Aku di sini hanya bisa terdiam, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Hei, Sakura, kenapa kau begitu mencintai Sasuke bahkan sampai saat ini? Kenapa kau mengaku menyayangi orang lain sementara kau tidak mengatakan langsung pada orang yang benar-benar kausayangi? Kenapa kau mencintai Sasuke sementara ketika dia memintamu kembali, kau justru menyakitinya, mempermiankan perasaannya? Sebegitu dungu kah dirimu yang selalu mengatas-namakan kemenangan?

Mungkin saja kau memang merasa menang, tapi hatimu tidak. Kau terlalu lama memakai topeng busuk itu. Berubahlah, setidaknya demi laki-laki yang kini ada di hadapanmu, yang selalu sabar menghadapi segala keegoisanmu. Lihatlah, pancaran kedua mata Naruto begitu tulus. Buka matamu, bodoh!

Ah … sudahlah. Kau memang bodoh. Tak peduli seberapa kali pun kau menduduki peringkat teratas, kau masihlah gadis dungu yang tak mampu menahan emosi. Kau kerap kali mencampur-campurkan drama romantis dan horor secara bersamaan, menjadikan kengerian sebagai keindahan.

Aku tidak peduli. Sasuke atau Naruto, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada seseorang yang mampu berada di sampingmu sekalipun kau tak menginginkannya ada.

oOo

"I-Ino … keluarkan aku," ujarmu terbata. Kau terduduk di pojok ruangan gelap tanpa penerangan. Kedua tanganmu bergetar menggenggam ponsel.

"Ada apa denganmu? Di mana kau sekarang?!" suara dalam ponsel itu terdengar begitu khawatir.

Lagi-lagi kau membuatku tidak mengerti, Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuatmu ketakutan seperti itu. Aku selalu bersamamu, tapi aku sungguh tak tahu kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal tidak logis seperti ini. Padahal….

"A-aku di rumah…"

Padahal yang kaulakukan sebelumnya hanya membaca pesan. Demi Tuhan, **membaca pesan**. Tidak ada siapapun yang hendak mencelakaimu, tapi kau bersikap seolah kau akan dibunuh dalam waktu dekat. Entah sudah berapa kali kau membuat sahabatmu yang _tsundere_ itu mengkhawatirkan yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Jangan ke mana-mana, aku akan ke sana secepatnya!"

Kau kembali meringkuk di pojok seraya memeluk kedua lutut. Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampunya? Ini sudah terlalu malam, padahal biasanya kau takut gelap. Seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini di waktu sedini ini. Ino pasti membawa motor besarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kau senang sekali membuatku khawatir!

Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilmu. Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kautangisi? Tak ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan di hari ini, tak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Oh, apa kau mulai gila?

Lima menit berselang, Ino datang. Jarak tempuh dari rumahnya menuju rumahmu biasanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, sudah dapat dipastikan, Ino pasti membawa motor dengan kecepatan maksimal. Benar-benar…

"Apa yang terjadi?! Katakan apa yang terjadi?!" gadis berambut pirang itu kalap. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahumu, kau hanya terisak.

"K-keluarkan aku dari penderitaan ini. A-aku … aku sudah tidak kuat. Kembalikan aku … kembalikan aku ke kenyataan, Ino." Kau berkata seraya menahan isak. Lalu direngkuhlah tubuh yang ada di hadapanmu itu, erat.

Kedua kelopak mata biru muda itu membola. Mihaeru sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi, begitu pun aku.

"Jangan menangis … jangan menangis seperti ini, bodoh. Masih ada aku yang akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Kalau kau terus menangis dalam penderitaan, akan kupastikan aku akan datang ke rumahnya dan mematahkan lehernya. Sudahlah … ssshh." Ino bertutur panjang.

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala cerdas seorang Ino. Ia seringkali mengatakan hal-hal yang menjurus, seolah ia memang milikmu, Sakura. Namun, entah kenapa kau seolah tidak mau menanggapi, meski aku yakin kau sedikit merasa jijik.

Sorot mata Ino terarah ke sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatmu memeluknya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk melepaskan sejenak rengkuhanmu, lalu merangkak dan menggapai ponselmu. Hal pertama yang Ino lihat dalam ponselmu adalah pesan yang sebelumnya kaubaca, dari sosok yang paling kaucinta.

_._

'_Aku sangat tersiksa. Aku hanya memiliki satu permintaan, kau pergi dari Naruto dan __**kembalilah padaku**__. Tapi kau terus menyiksaku dan aku tak dapat berbuat apapun karena aku mencintaimu, __**sangat mencintaimu**__.'_

_._

Apa? Apa yang salah dengan pesan itu? Tidak ada sama sekali!

Aku tahu Ino cerdas, maka dari itu, hal kedua yang dilihatnya adalah tanggal pengiriman, 9 Maret 2012. Satu tahun lebih sejak pesan itu dikirimkan. Pesan dari Sasuke ketika ia ingin kau melepaskan Naruto. Namun, dengan sadis kau terus menyiksa hati dan perasaannya, membuat Sasuke merasakan kepahitanmu ketika kau ditinggalkan olehnya.

Kau tanpa ampun saat itu. Tertawa di atas penderitaan laki-laki yang rela memberikanmu nyawa asal kau mau kembali bersamanya.

Aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Aku juga tahu rasa sakit yang kaurasakan saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar cinta pertamanya. Aku tahu, ini adalah sebuah karma yang pantas dirasakan Sasuke. Ia mencampakkanmu demi cinta pertama yang tidak jelas keberadaan hatinya, lalu kau balik mencampakkan dia demi dendammu yang membara—dengan mengesampingkan cinta.

Mungkin memang benar, kau mendapatkan kepuasan setelahnya. Namun, lihatlah dirimu sekarang, yang **sangat** terpuruk karena penyesalan. Dalam otakmu pasti kau berpikir seandainya kau memiliki mesin waktu, kau akan memperbaiki kesalahanmu dan mencoba memaafkan Sasuke saat itu.

"Kau … bukankah kau dan dia … sudah kembali?" Ino bertanya hati-hati.

Kau terdiam. Lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang tercantum di status hubunganmu?"

"I-itu…." Kau terisak, tak mampu melanjutkan. Ino mengernyit. Ia pasti sudah menduga ini sejak awal.

"Jadi … Bintang Luka itu adalah … dirimu sendiri?" Ino nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dan ia lebih tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya barusan, kau mengangguk pelan. Bintang Luka, nama yang dulu sering dipakai Naruto. Ck, menyedihkan. Dari awal aku memang sudah tahu semuanya.

Tampaknya ada raut ketidak-percayaan yang terlukis di wajah cantik gadis itu. Dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka apa yang dilakukan Ino setelahnya. Dia menampar keras pipi kananmu. Kau yang semula masih terisak langsung bungkam.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah?! Dari awal aku sangat membenci laki-laki itu! Dia membuatmu menjadi gila seperti ini! Sudah pernah kukatakan sejak dulu, jangan pernah membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan dia! Jangan sekalipun kau berani menyebut namanya di depanku!" Ino semakin terlihat berang. Dia menamparmu lagi, kali ini di pipi kiri.

"M-maaf…" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirmu.

Ino memandangmu dengan sorot mata yang … entahlah. Lalu gadis itu menunduk, dan bahunya berguncang. Sahabatmu sedang menangis. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Kau meruntuhkan kepercayaannya. Dulu kau bilang kau merasa puas sudah menyakiti Sasuke, lalu sekarang semuanya bertolak-belakang.

Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membicarakan Sasuke, apalagi berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu. Apa lagi yang bisa membuat sahabatmu senang kalau bukan kau yang merasa baik-baik saja setelah sekian lama menderita? Ino sangat menyayangimu, Sakura. Dia berusaha untuk tidak protes ketika melihat status hubunganmu berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Ino hanya ingin kau bahagia. Tapi ternyata … semua yang terlihat nyata pada kenyataannya adalah kebohongan belaka.

Lihatlah, raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang terlukis jelas di wajah sahabatmu. Kau terluka dan sahabatmu ikut merasakannya.

"I-Ino …"

Suaramu membuat gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke matamu. Tatapan yang biasa teduh itu kini berubah tajam. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong bahumu ke tembok dan menampar pipimu sekali lagi. Ino menamparmu dengan air mata yang turun mulus di kedua pipinya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu … aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari penderitaan! Akan kubuat kau sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tubuh dan nyawamu ini hidup untuk hari ini, bukan di masalalu!"

Tamparan lagi.

Rasa sakit yang kaurasakan saat ini mungkin tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang beratus hari bersarang di hatimu. Kau hanya terdiam, membiarkan Ino melakukan apapun. Kau bahkan tak memprotes ketika ia merontokkan foto-foto Sasuke yang terpajang di tembok kamarmu, Ino bahkan merobek-robeknya menjadi kepingan kecil. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah … kau tidak mencegah bahkan ketika sahabatmu membanting ponselmu sampai layarnya retak tak beraturan.

Hancur sudah. Hancur sudah semua kenangan yang tersisa dari Sasuke. Tak ada lagi berpuluh-puluh puisi romantis yang dulu dikirimkan Sasuke untukmu, semuanya sudah musnah bersamaan dengan tak berfungsinya ponselmu. Dan satu-satunya kenangan yang disisakan Sasuke adalah … **diriku**.

Ya, aku. Aku adalah sebuah kalung yang selama ini selalu dikenakan olehmu. Aku adalah kalung pemberian Sasuke. Aku adalah apa yang selama ini memantau aktivitasmu, bahkan sejak orang yang membeliku tak lagi di sampingmu. Aku ragu, apakah Ino menyadari keberadaanku? Apakah dia akan merusakku dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah?

Diam-diam aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Dan semuanya benar-benar tidak terjadi.

oOo

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otak bodohmu? Kau selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu, sementara sekarang keadaan telah telak mengalahkanmu. Kau sama sekali tak mendapatkan apapun dari kesenangan semu yang kauciptakan ini, Sakura.

Kau menderita karena ulahmu sendiri. Menyedihkan. Bahkan seorang Ino tak mampu mengembalikanmu ke kenyataan, kau masih terus bermimpi. Dan dalam mimpi itu, kau merasa kau masih bersama Sasuke, seolah kau masih bisa mendengarkan tawa renyah dari laki-laki yang paling kaurindui itu. Tak peduli meski kini laki-laki yang ada di hadapanmu sama sekali bukan sosoknya.

Seperti saat ini…

Kau tersipu seraya tertawa ketika Naruto berceloteh riang tentang lelucon. Naruto begitu bersemangat saat berbicara, karena jujur saja, aku yakin dia sangat bahagia ketika melihatmu tertawa karena lelucon yang dibuatnya. Padahal biasanya kau hanya akan menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut. Lihat, bahkan Naruto memperagakan gaya seekor kera hanya untuk melihatmu tertawa seperti ini.

Apa lagi yang kauharapkan dalam hidup? Laki-laki yang sungguh menyayangimu sudah ada di hadapanmu, kau hanya perlu membuka mata lebar dan membuka pintu hati lebar-lebar. Mungkin saja aku memang pemberian dari Sasuke, namun bukan berarti aku lebih bahagia ketika kau masih meringkuk dalam kegelapan kamar sambil mengbayangkan Sasuke.

Kau sendiri yang mengatakan pada Naruto di kafe kala itu, bahwa Sasuke sudah sangat baik-baik saja. **Dia baik-baik saja tanpamu**. Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Penyesalan hanya akan membuatmu semakin terlihat lemah dalam kekalahan. Kau juga tak boleh mengalah kali ini, bukankah prinsipmu menjadi pemenang adalah keharusan? Cobalah untuk menang dalam hal ini juga.

Kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau juga bisa baik-baik saja tanpa dia. Karena bagiku, itulah satu-satunya pembalasan dendam yang paling bijak.

"Sakura, aku senang akhirnya kau memperlihatkan wajah ceriamu," ujar Naruto tulus. Bayangkan saja, selama hampir satu tahun menjalin hubungan denganmu, kau selalu memperlakukan Naruto seperti musuhmu. Suatu keajaiban besar dia mampu bertahan dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyamu begitu antusias. Naruto tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Untung saja malam naas itu Ino tidak merusakku, kalau dia merusakku, mungkin saja aku tidak akan pernah tahu ada momen seindah ini. Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu, kau tahu? Akan lebih baik kau melepas topeng yang selama ini kaukenakan. Bersikap terbukalah dengan Naruto, sama seperti ketika kau bersikap terbuka pada Ino.

"Boleh aku merengkuhmu?" Naruto meminta izin. Kau tampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk setelahnya. Aah … betapa bahagianya aku. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus merasakan apa, bahkan ketika kau memandang Naruto yang ada dalam bayanganmu adalah Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah senyumanmu.

Naruto tersenyum manis lalu merengkuhmu. Kau melingkarkan kedua pergelangan tanganmu di antara punggungnya. Kepalamu kau benamkan di dada bidangnya. Apakah kau sudah bahagia sekarang? Laki-laki yang saat ini memelukmu takkan berani melukaimu. Ia memperlakukanmu seperti gelas kaca yang mudah hancur. Naruto begitu hati-hati dalam memilih tindakan.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali padaku. Aku mencintaimu … Sasuke."

Meski tak memiliki telinga, aku tahu aku tidak salah dengar. Dan aku juga tahu, kau sama sekali tidak sadar atas apa yang kaukatakan barusan. Aku merasakan tubuh Naruto yang menegang, lalu laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto menjawab, mencoba melupakan fakta nama siapa yang disebut olehmu.

Oh, seandainya malam naas itu Ino berhasil menyadari keberadaanku, mungkin aku akan terbuang dalam tong sampah sekarang. Entah kenapa tempat itu terasa lebih baik daripada berada di antara himpitan dua manusia melodramatis ini.

Naruto melepas rengkuhannya. Ia memandangmu dengan sorot mata meneduhkan. Bahkan laki-laki itu tersenyum ketika hatinya sedang terluka. Sementara kau … kau justru memasang wajah tersipu, seolah apa yang ada di hadapanmu adalah sosok masalalu yang paling kaurindu. Menyedihkan.

* * *

.

.

END

.

.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku memakai sudut pandang benda mati. Ini juga merupakan remake dari fanfikku di fandom SJ di fb. Jadi, mohon maaf apabila menemukan nama Eun Hyuk, Jang Sin ataupun Mihaeru. InoSakura itu agak menjurus shoujo-ai ya, menurutku. Hahahaha *ketawanistah*

RnR? :3

Tuesday, January 14, 2014

11:01 AM


End file.
